


Sapphic Birthday To You

by PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/F, Medic wants to give Scout a birthday to remember, NSFW, TRY AND STOP ME, This was based on a headcanon request, but fuck it i am a god in this written universe and i say it does, dp, fem!Mercs, lady loving, the medigun probs doesn't work like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess/pseuds/PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess
Summary: Medic wants to spoil Scout for her birthday this year, and the runner is completely onboard with letting her girlfriend destroy her.





	Sapphic Birthday To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Freshsalad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freshsalad/gifts).



> A certain person gave me a little headcanon of this, and I made this in return bc they keep spoiling me with art. Do hope you enjoy this, and find it in-character.

Medic’s gloved fingers probed the region once more, as delicate and methodical as always, making the younger runner shudder as she clutched for purchase on the table. Desperately rocking back in the hopes of more stimulation, but also fully aware of the game they were playing. 

“ _Mmmnnn, d-doc, please…_ c'mon, ya can’t keep me like this forever or I’m gonna explode!” Scout pants, pushing her hips back towards Medic’s fingers with greater urgency, trying to encourage the other with the little sounds she knew Medic loved to hear her make. The doctor is so amused by the degree of effort on display, that she allows it, if only for a moment. Fingers pressing more firmly between the slick folds and ghosting over the runner's clit, before teasing inside briefly... the full-body shudder her ministrations elicit sends thrills to her own core, unaddressed and pulsing the longer this continued.

 

“Are you so desperate, you cannot wait a moment more?” she coos teasingly, running her hands up Scout’s trembling thighs, focusing on the join between thigh high socks and flesh. Knowing Scout _adored_ the sensation... but not as much as when Medic would press kisses along the border, before moving inwards. The little involuntary bucking motions the actions gained by her actions were proof enough. 

“ _P-please!_ ” the other begs in a breathy, urgent tone; self control gone under the pleasurable assault. This was not their usual game given the occasion, and the German had been teasing Scout for quite some time already… it was only fair to end it.

 

“ _Shhh, calm yourself und breathe, liebling…_ ” Medic soothes, pressing the muscular thighs apart to allow the doctor to kiss their length, running a tongue between the seam of flesh and fabric before continuing on to their apex. Scout nearly screamed as the doctor presses in, wasting no time in licking the wet, overstimulated folds, sucking on the engorged clit in a devastating way that they both knew would bring the release the runner was urgently questing for.  
The runner scrabbles for a better hold on the bed, panting and writhing under that talented tongue; her skin flushes, body taut as a bow as her doctor builds the sensation rising in the runner's body to a feverpitch. Gasping, Scout reaches down to place a hand in the thick black strands of Medic's hair, anchoring herself; as her free hand clutches at her own breast, desperately toying with with a sensitive nipple as the finish line came into view.

 

“ _F-fuck, ple- please… yes, yes, oh, I’m gonna-… yes, Medic! YES!_ ” Scout crescendoed,  voice echoing off the tiled walls of the infirmary as her orgasm finally, _finally_ crashed down upon her like a wave. Flooding every inch of the runner’s body with blissful relief, an end to the pleasurable torture that Medic had been instigating for the last half an hour… she's too far gone for a long moment afterwards to even wonder if the cry has alerted the other ladies on base as to what kind of 'physical' the birthday girl was receiving.

Medic lapped at the runner’s folds, her clit, even the young woman’s abdomen just to watch the muscles twitch in the aftermath as Scout basked in the post-orgasmic bliss settling over her. The doctor is sandwiched slightly between the muscular thighs, taut and trembling as they hold her in place, and it feels good; to know she caused the little involuntary tremors in those strong limbs… Oh! she can feel herself soaking the labcoat at the thought of the devastation she has wrought, and only the creamy white attire, for the naughty practitioner wore nothing else save her gloves and glasses.

 

When Scout finally has control enough to bat Medic away, the other hums in contentment at a job well done... though her heart pangs at having to leave the enclosure of those long, lean limbs. Still, priorities being as they were, the doctor automatically move away to turn on the medigun; restorative rays spreading over the other, readying her for another bout of intense lovemaking far faster than usual. They had quite a good deal of practice at utilising it for this purpose...

“Up on your knees, _vogelchen_.” Medic trills, running a hand over the runner's form as the red light reinvigorates. For her part, Scout tilts her head quizzically at the other, those beautiful blue eyes blatantly indicating that she was wondering whether Medic would prefer a little ‘examination’ instead. “Soon, _mein hase_ , soon. Vhat kind of girlfriend vould I be if I did not make you scream you first? It is your birthday, after all…”

 

“You really know how ta spoil a gal, don'tcha doc?” Scout giggles, acquiescing by semi-rising and flipping over onto all fours. The runner arches herself invitingly, and waggles her eyebrows cheekily as she looks back at her doctor; earning her a light smack on the nearest pert buttock, and an amused laugh. Medic adjusts the height of the examination table slightly, and steps away so as to slip on the little harness of the strap-on. Once secured, she wiggles her hips to ensure it is fastened correctly and unlikely to fall off at the first sign of action. Scout is watching her, cheeks flushed; a silent question in her eyes, as to whether Medic wanted her to 'suck her off' in the lewd manner that always got the practitioner going when she wore the device. 

With a soft shake of her head, Medic dismisses the notion, and tries to make up for the runner's mild disappointment by slipping her fingers underneath and through the warm, wet folds. Scout makes an encouraging sound, and grinds down on the sensation, only to have it removed; Medic retracts her fingers and replaces them with the strap-on's hard length, doing nothing more than rubbing it invitingly against Scout's clit in little passes, waiting for the other to begin pushing back. Making sure Scout was well and truly ready long before they moved on to the next stage.

 

“T-Tryin’ ta kill me before I’m thirty, doc?” Scout breathes, wiggling her hips as she pushes back so that the false cock rubbed little circles on her clit with every pass. Her arousal leaving the strap-on, and the runner's thighs, coated in a layer of slick as Medic pulled it away; there's a click, then an obscene splurting sound as the doctor applies a layer of lubricant to the device. Scout snickers at the noise, and Medic smiles in response at how easy things were when you could laugh even in the most erotic of situations, with the right lover.

“Do let me know if you need more at any time, _liebling_.” Medic requests if the runner as she lines the strap-on's head up with Scout's dripping vaginal entrance, pausing a moment before slowly, excruciatingly slowly, sinking in. Each inch slipped in easily, but still the Doctor paused to allow for adjustment at every step no matter how much the runner panted that she could take it. The strap-on itself was still a relatively new item for them, and prior to a few months before, Scout had never had such a degree of penetration or intimacy, so Medic had always been very clear that if the runner ever found the  intrusion more discomfort than pleasure... she must say so. This was merely one way to enjoy one another, and it would never upset Medic if she was asked to set it aside...

Though, thankfully, Scout had taken to it like duck to water; or a rabbit to lettuce. Preferring to ride, more often than not after their first time using it, whenever they employed it in the bedroom. Medic could hardly complain about the runner's ability to employ it against her, either. She learned swiftly, and could devastate when in the mood to be patient.

 

Scout moves back against the strap-on, cautious little thrusts that took more and more each time in tandem with Medic's movements, until she was rocking at an even pace. Angling herself slightly to try and find the spot inside that made her scream. “Yeah, just like dat, doc… perfect…” Scout breathes, encouragingly, accent growing thicker as she finds it hard to control her voice.

“I am going to prepare you for zhe next step now… if zhat is still alright?” Medic queries, reaching for the lubricant once more, and watching for any sign of hesitation. 

Scout’s thrusts stuttered a bit, “Uh… yeah, yeah okay. Go for it.”

Medic pauses in her actions and catches Scout's eyes when she looks back to see why the cessation had occurred. “If you do not want zhis, it is fine, _vogelchen_ , it is not for everyone… und ve can just do zhis instead if you prefer. I defer to zhe birthday girl on zhis, as it is your gift, your body und your choice.”

“N-no, go for it! I'm just a little bit, y'know, nervous 'cause... I mean, ya went to all this effort for me, and what if I don’t like it?” Scout responds, looking down and frowning.

Medic leans forwards inadvertently pressing the strap on in and up, drawing a shuddered moan, as she kisses the runner's spine reassuringly, “Zhat does not matter, mein hase, ve could take a rocket to zhe moon to despoil it vith our lovemaking, but if you vere not in zhe mood vhen ve got zhere... zhen nothing vould happen und nothing vould be lost. Part of trying something new is deciding if it is good for you, or not, und zhere is no shame in admitting you dislike something, ja?" The Doctor says, watching the other relax at the words. "Und besides," she adds cheekily, "You loved my fingers in zhere, zhe other day... so I have a good feeling about zhis." 

 

Scout didn’t answer in words, per say, but instead arches her body towards Medic slightly. She moans lewdly, a little over-the-top, but definitely deliberate; encouragement for Medic to do her worst, as the runner continued to press against the strap-on. The doctor is gratified to see slick fluid running down the runner’s sensitive thighs already, in anticipation. She coats her fingers in slick lubricant, and teases the runner's hole to see what reaction it would gain. Scout jerks a little, given how cold the lubricant was, but shifted her rocking movements in a way that seemed to be asking for the other to slip her fingers inside... to do more.

Medic laughs, how could she deny such a plaintive request?   
Her finger slips, briefly, inside. Watching the reaction that probing digit gained, with a critical eye, to determine how well the runner was likely to respond. As before, Scout reacts favourably, practically lighting up at the sensation of Medic pressing downwards with her finger; emphasising the feeling of fullness as the strap-on continued moving just below that layer of tissue. The runner gasps and moans, this was definitely new territory, and Scout seemed to be enjoying it well enough; considering how eagerly she is pushing back to meet the digit, take it deeper. 

With a smile, Medic adds a second over-lubed finger, taking note of the little hitch in breath that change wrought. The runner is making little noises of encouragement, as she moves her fingers in and out; gently scissoring as she does so, and occasionally pressing down, making absolutely certain the other is ready for this.

 

The third finger is taken with surprising ease when Medic dares to add it, but then, the other is relaxed beyond measure and aroused to the point of babbling. It is no real surprise. Though she does draw the whole scenario out overlong, enjoying seeing the runner like this; even if it does earn Medic a pointed glare from the other, who feels herself ready. Partially to make certain Scout is as ready as possible, and mostly to tease her into a state of incoherency... Medic takes her time in adding a fourth finger and fucking the other slowly with it.  


“N-now, please doc?” Scout whimpers, moving back desperately against the fingers, feeling ridiculously full. Her flushed countenance, the plead in her tone, it undoes all of Medic's restraint; she ends the little game, and prepares to move on to the next phase, unable to tease her little bunny any longer. Though, the sad little cry Scout makes as Medic withdraws her fingers makes her regret removing the runner's pleasure for even an instant... 

Medic strips off her gloves, wanting to finally feel the other, and knowing Scout loved nothing more than the moment her doctor finally laid hands on her; flesh meeting flesh. Those bare hands are warm as they caress the runner’s buttocks and thighs, drawing sighs of delight from the younger, as they leave hot little trails across her taut athletic body. Her trailing hands almost an apology in advance, as Medic slowly removes the strap-on's length from within the runner; trying to soothe the sad little noise it caused at the loss of all the items currently bringing Scout pleasure. 

She does not let Scout dwell on it, overlong. Instead, the doctor picks up another, rather well-loved toy they both enjoyed employing. Nine inches, deep green and capable of driving them both into mindless pools of post-orgasmic pleasure… the dildo was perfect for this activity. Medic slicks the majority of the device up with lubricant, and carefully slides it through the runner's slick folds. The deep rumble pressing against her clit makes the runner jerk and cry out in delight, and she presses towards it, even as Medic removes the toy.

The doctor checks the toy is on its lowest setting, before slowly, gently, inserting it into the runner's vagina. Scout wiggles and writhes at the slow, vibrating, ingress of the device where she needed it most; feeling it filling her buzzing body with a different sensation, one that made it hard to focus. Medic smoothes her hands over the runner’s back, “Good? _Gut_. Now I vill try zhe other… but remember, do say something if you are in discomfort at any time, little hase, und I vill stop.”

“O-oh-k-kay…” Scout shudders, as Medic presses the well-lubed strap-on at her other entrance. She hisses at the sensation of it sliding past that first ring of muscle, it was definitely unique compared to the fingers shape-wise, and Medic slows the movement until Scout urges her to keep going.

 

“ _S-so full…_ ” Scout whines, fists clenched tight as she pants, unsure what to focus on. The slow ingress of the thick strap-on, or the insistent rumbling of her favourite vibrator making her legs tremble. Medic smiles, recalling her first time in such a position… she hoped Scout enjoyed it just as much.  
“ _B-but so good…_ ” Scout amends, noting her Medic was watching, desperate to determine how she was coping with this new situation.

The harness is flush against Scout’s skin in no time, and the runner is given the time to explore the sensation on her own, as Medic patiently provided the opportunity. Scout moved back, testing thrusts really, and seemed to enjoy it well enough; especially when she angled slightly, and felt the thick press of fake cock press up against the vibrator through the thin layer of flesh between them. She cries aloud as it begins to shudder from the sensation, as well. Medic, too, gasped as the sensation made the strap-on vibrate slightly against her own clit; she had been aroused for so long, the feeling was heavenly... but she shook herself out of dreams of finally coming then and there, because this was all about Scout.

Medic slides her hands over the curves of her lover, dipping briefly underneath to brush across the flat abdomen and tease the runner's clit, before moving up again. She longed to plant her hands on those hips and slam in, like she usually did to make Scout scream... but this was the first time they'd tried this, and might be too much. Instead, she settled them upon Scout's breasts; those unfairly large, freckle-dotted creations that Medic loved to send the Bostonian incoherent by sucking on...

 

“ _Nnngh_ , Medic, ya keep that up and I’ll-…” Scout warns, starting to rock back more forcefully. _“F-fuck yeah… k-keep-… move, please…_ ”

Medic presses a kiss to the back of the runner’s neck. “Keep still a moment, _little hase_ , und let me do zhis for you…” she whispers. Her deft fingers reach down to click the toy up another notch, and Scout bucks violently at the surge in sensation, choking off a noise of delight. Medic slowly begins to move, thrusting in and out as Scout shudders her way through the overstimulating situation. 

She keeps the pace consistent, in and out, in and out, dazzled by the beautiful sight of her young lover falling apart as she experienced more stimulation that ever before. Medic bends over the runner, pressing in more deeply, ramping up the pace a little faster, as she clasps those perfect breasts in her bare hands. So soft, so sensitive… she toys with a nipple as she thrusts in, and it is not hard to feel how close Scout is in this position; the body beneath her is tight, trembling, ready for release. She’s breaking apart underneath Medic’s ministrations… and the doctor cannot imagine a situation more perfect than this.

 

“ _P-please, ya gotta-… aw fuck, I’m gonna… Doc, please, gonna-…_ ” Scout pants, brokenly, unsure which way to move as her Medic builds the sensation to an almost unbearable point. She needs release... and she needs it now.

Medic presses a kiss to the runner’s throat, “Then _come_ , _liebchen_.” she invites, and bites down on the crux between throat and shoulder in just the right place to make the other scream. The overstimulation, heightened pleasure and pain rocketing through trembling limbs, is all too much… and once more, Scout is subsumbed by the force of her orgasm as it washes over her. The runner can’t remember how to breathe, the sensations were _everywhere and too much and perfect all at once…_

She’s swearing, but she can’t stop her mouth from moving. Body shaking and jittering as Medic slows her thrusts to a stop, though the vibrator continues unrelenting. The hands on her breasts squeeze and knead, as Medic presses kisses to her shoulders and neck in counterpoint, to anchor Scout to reality.  
Scout’s knees can no longer hold her up, she can feel the slick of her excitement soaking through her thigh-high socks as it slides down her legs, and drips upon the table… but she can’t care for it in that moment.

 

For a short eternity, all she knows is sensation, pleasure mixed with the warmth of steady hands grounding her… and the gentle sound of Medic’s voice talking to her, as the doctor helped her come down again.  “Intense, ja?” the other said, soothing hands everywhere as the strap-on was removed and that damned vibrator finally slipped free to rattle away on a nearby surgical tray. Medic lowered her to the table, and helped the runner straighten out her legs from where they’d locked in place as she spasmed; Scout pants as her limbs tremble, still buzzing from the force of it all.

“G-god, I never thought…” she tried to say, but Medic hushes her softly.

“I am glad you enjoyed yourself, _mein_   _vogelchen_ , I had hoped to make zhis day special for you.” The doctor replies, stroking her hands through the runner's messy hair, as Scout languidly rolls over to face her properly. 

 

Scout knows she’s wrecked, can feel it in every atom of her being… but one look at the needy flush of arousal adorning Medic’s beautifully austere face, and it was clear the other was as desperate as the runner had been mere moments ago. The runner wiggles, flipping herself over properly, so her back is against the table; a plan in mind. She also tests how her body feels after such an intense ordeal. It was… odd, to be empty again, considering how full she had felt only moments earlier. Nothing hurt, per say, but there was a dull discomfort that tended to accompany any intense lovemaking involving the strap-on. Still getting used to that…

Medic is looking at her, taking the prolonged silence to be an ill omen. “Are you alright, _mein lieb_? I did not hurt you?” she questions, concerned, automatically reaching up to switch a dial on the medigun, in its ceiling mount. 

“Nah, just thinking y'know." Scout reassures, and Medic relaxes immediately. "I just never thought I could come that hard from something like that… but, _holy shit was I wrong_. Thanks, doc, best present ever!” Scout grins. “Though I think ya forgot something… got one more gift I need ta unwrap, if ya getting me.”

“Oh?” Medic says, absently, not connecting the dots here. She has moved back, to slip off the harness, and places it besides the now-silent vibrator on the surgical tray table. Responding to Scout in an off-hand way, as she focused on ensuring everything was put away and disposed of correctly. 

 

“Yeah… " Scout answers, the edge in her tone making Medic focus on her, with a questioning expression. "So how about you be a good doc and climb up here, so I can get right in there.” The runner grins, tone low, lewd, suggestive. Medic can't help but laugh as the other waggles her eyebrows ridiculously.

“Oh, _mein hase_ , zhat is not necessary liebling, today vas about you. Und I’m fine-…” she cuts off as Scout glares, meaningfully, and changes her mind. “Und I’m hopping on zhe table…”

 

Scout relaxes, having won the argument; _if the tiny dispute could even be called that_. Patiently waiting for Medic to slide onto the examination bed, awkwardly balancing in order to position herself over the runner’s face; her breasts were in the process of spilling free from her barely-buttoned labcoat, enticing the other with the view. She grabs for them as Scout wraps her strong batter's arms around the doctor’s thighs and goes straight on the attack.

Medic is desperately dripping, leaking slick in all directions, having had to maintain control as she moved Scout through not one, but two devastating orgasms. The sights, the sounds, the sensations had nearly driven the practitioner mad; and a lesser woman would have lost herself long before, but the German knew how to keep herself in check, if only barely. Knowing this, for she knew her lover inside and out; Scout seems determined to return the favour, reward the Medic's patience by devastating her in return.

The runner laps at her folds, presses her tongue inside and wriggles as Medic rocked against the sensation, seeking every little bit of slick her own cries had inspired; trying her best to collect it all with nothing but her tongue. The doctor clenches her fists, moaning at the sensation of her throbbing need finally being addressed; clutching desperately at her breasts, rolling the nipples between her trembling fingers, as Scout relentlessly rubs against her clit. Release a hair's-breadth away under the pleasurable assault. 

 

“ _Yes, there, bitte Scout! Harder, bitte!_ ” she begs, rocking into the sensation with complete and utter abandon, desperately chasing the release of the hot, pulsing sensation building in her body. Everything was on fire, and she burned magnificently. Hearing the hoarse, breathy please, Scout immediately complies; sucking almost violently on the woman’s clit, pressing in and working with every thrust until it was too much...

 

Medic arches back, entire body shuddering out of control as she comes all over herself and Scout; a stream of German escapes, mixed with Scout’s name, and meaningless sounds of delight. It was overwhelming… she couldn’t take it anymore. A release worth waiting for, she realises as the sensation floods her body; limbs trembling and barely able to support the devastated woman. Scout didn’t stop her ministrations until Medic was capable of speech once more, and could, haltingly, ask her to cease the activity. Shaking slightly, she slides down the other’s body so they could lay together upon the narrow examination table; though the warmth from their bodies had seeped through the blanket by now, and thankfully warded off the chill of the metal, which may have ruined the moment otherwise.

 

“ _Danke_ , Scout… you spoil me.” Medic says, kissing the other tenderly and brushing a strand of hair from the runner's glowing, tired yet sated, expression. 

“Heh, same t'you Doc… ain’t never had such a fantastic birthday present.” Scout grins, pressing closer. “Thanks… and I mean it, promise. Really loved it, 'n how hard you worked to make sure I did. Can’t wait 'til ya let me return the favour… wanna make you feel that good too.”

 

“Mmmm, you are too precious…” Medic replies, peppering the other with kisses under the soft glow of the medigun’s rays. “Perhaps later, _mein hase_. I, for one, vould like to spend an hour or so dozing vith zhe voman I love curled in my arms…”

Scout yawns and wiggles closer. “ _Yeah, I think I can make dat happen…_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> ~Thus concludes the awkward lady porn. Let me know what you thought~


End file.
